Veemon, Digital Shape Shifter
by Miss Black Dragon
Summary: Slight Digimon/Flint: The Time Detective crossover. One day, Davis asks DemiVeemon if he can Shape Shift like the Shape Shifters on TV, and he DOES! Will eventually be a multichaptered story, but has just one 4 the time being.


DemiVmonShapeShift2DEMIVMONMASTER

Veemon, Digital Shape Shifter   
Chapter 1: Look Into the Future, Look What We See

A/N: Comic Sans MS is what's on TV. Arial is Davis' ordinary PoV. Copperplate Gothic Bold means e-mails. Surfer means third person. 

"So, Flint and his friends managed to save another Time Shifter, and the tapestry of history is safe again for the time being. I wonder how Merlock's getting on with Bindi?"   
I switched off the TV. The one aspect of Flint: The Time Detective that I didn't like was that annoying Merlock Holmes. He only manages to get the Time Detectives out of _a few _jams and always fawns over that Sarah girl. Besides, isn't Holmes _Sherlock _Holmes, not Merlock Holmes?   
Me and DemiVeemon gazed at the TV screen dreamily.   
"Hey DemiVeemon!"   
"Huh?"   
"How come you can't Shape Shift like they can? It would save me some Digi Armor Energizes!"   
"Probably because I'm not a Shape Shifter. But that's a good question, I've never tried Shape Shifting, Davish... I'll try it now. DEMIVEEMON, SHAPE SHIFT TO... DEMIVEEMONMASTER!"   
Oh my god! DemiVeemon can Shape Shift? This is just too cool! "I gotta tell Kari..." I stuck my hand in my backpack and rifled around in it for a time, until I finally found my D-Terminal. I sent off a quick e-mail to Kari. 

Hey kari. Guess what! DemiVeemon can officially shape shift!   
Davis 

A few minutes later, I got her reply. 

Cool! You should try it the next time we go to the Digital World, it'll save you some breath.   
Kari 

Good ideya. That's what I said when I asked him if he _could _Shape Shift, it Would save me some Digi Armor Energizes.   
Davis 

Um, Davis. Isn't the word _idea_, not _ideya_?   
Kari 

Sorry, it was a typo, as Yolei says. I _meant _idea. Catcha later!   
Davis 

This was amazing news. I had to e-mail everybody about this, even TS. I selected Cody, Yolei and TJ from my address book and started typing. 

Hey everyone! Guess what! DemiVeemon can Shape Shift!   
Davis 

BEEP BEEP! That was my D-Terminal. 

Davis, you've been watching waaaay too much Flint: The Time Detective. I think some of your hairspray leaked into your brain again. I'll believe it when I see it.   
TK 

Cool! Davis, you think you could make him show Poromon how to Shape Shift?   
Yolei   
Hi Davis, this is Cody. Upamon smashed my D-Terminal with one of my kendo sticks. Now I know not to leave when he's with 'em. If DemiVeemon can Shape Shift, you think Upamon could? Hopefully his Master form would have better common sense than his In Training form.   
Cody 

How dare TG not believe me! I quickly took a snap shot of DemiVeemonMaster and uploaded it to my D-Terminal, then sent it to TY in another e-mail. 

See, TM, DemiVeemonMaster is real!   
Davis 

Nice drawing, Davis. You should send it in to Toei Adventures. By the way, it's T**_K_**, not TM.   
TK 

You'll see him next time we go to the Digital World.   
Davis 

The next day at school... 

"Digi Port OPEN!" I yelled, holding my D3 up to the computer. A neon blue light came out of the computer and pulled us into the Digital World. 

"Is everyone okay?" Kari asked us. "I'm fine." (A/N: Guess who said what in the next bit.)   
"I'm okay if you are, Yolei." "Hey, at least we didn't arrive right on top of the Control Spire!"   
"Oopsie, my hat fell off."   
"Scuze' me, testing attack! Boom Bubble. PAH! Uh oh, I think I lost my Boom..."   
"I'm hungry..."   
We all tried our best not to face fault. I accidentally did, and some how my face fault resembled glasses. (A/N: Remember Prima's Birthday Party? ^__^) Everyone else sweat dropped.   
"Cody, why didn't you feed Armadillomon before we came here?"   
"Sorry Davis. Gatomon and the others were planning to raid the caféteria today. I thought he would join them." Cody replied.   
Veemon and Armadillomon sweatdropped as well and started talking at the same time. "WHAT? You had plans to raid the caféteria? How come you didn't tell us?"   
"Didn't you guys know?"   
"No... Does that mean everyone was in on the plan except us?"   
"Of course!" 

I suddenly realized that they were doing a flashback of that time when we found Cody's Digi Egg of Reliability. "Uh, is it just me, or does this sound familiar?"   
"Good point there, goggle boy. For once in your life you actually noticed something that everyone else did. Oh yeah, and weren't you meant to show me DemiVeemonMaster today?"   
"Don't you dare make fun of my goggles, _hatman_! And I can't show you DemiVeemonMaster at the moment, but I think Veemon can Shape Shift as well... Ready, pal?"   
"Ready! Veemon, Shape Shift to... VEEMONMASTER!"   
"Wowza, you have wings! YAY! FINALLY I HAVE A DIGIMON THAT CAN FLY TOO!"   
"Davis, I can't fly in any of my stages either!"   
"Well, you have little wings as Digmon, how come you can't fly?"   
"Like you said! LITTLE! They won't hold me up!"   
"Shorry to interrupt your little arguement but I'm now part Shape Shifter too."   
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!?!?" everyone blurted out in wonder. "Bleh..." Yolei said. "I gotta tell Izzy about this..." 

Izzy. You might not believe this, but Veemon was able to Shape Shift to Veemonmaster today. Just the same as they do in Flint: The Time Detective. His voice is like Veemon's, Davish and all, only deeper. He says he's now a Shape Shifter.   
Yolei 

"Uh, do you think we could get a Shape Shifter Analyzer?" I asked no one in particular. "It's right here!" Yolei cried. "Huh?" we all asked. "Izzy sent it to me in an attachment. He says he downloaded it off the official Time Bureau web site, and that the web site _said _it was updated with new Shape Shifters every 30 minutes." "Whoa. That sounds good to me. I never knew there was an official Time Bureau web site though... HOLY MOLY MACARONI! IF THERE'S AN OFFICIAL TIME BURUEAU WEB SITE, THEN THAT MEANS THAT SHAPE SHIFTERS REALLY DO EXIST! AND SO DOES PETRA FINA!" I yelled. "Whoa, calm down Davis! How do we know this isn't just the official website of the _anime_ Flint: The Time Detective?" TK told me. "YOU ALWAYS SHOOT MY IDEAS DOWN!"   
Cody looked at the screen of Yolei's D-Terminal (I really don't understand how she surfs the Net on that tiny thing, it must be hard to position the cursor to get to other sites.) and gasped. "The Time Bureau IS real!" he shouted. "WHAT?!?" we said together again. "It says, 'last updated, 4:00 pm, May 15th, **_2050_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "OH MY GOD!" I yelled. (Ever noticed that we shout a lot?) 


End file.
